1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing zinc chloride-loaded support wherein the zinc chloride is supported on a solid, and to the zinc chloride-loaded support. The zinc chloride-loaded support effectively acts, preferably as a catalyst, in a production of alkyl halide from alkyl alcohol or alkyl ether and hydrogen halide, in a chloroformyl reaction of hydrogen chloride and formaldehyde, in an olefine polymerization, or in a hydrocracking of heavy tar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Zinc chloride catalysts are used for a production of alkyl halide from alkyl alcohol or alkyl ether and hydrogen halide, for a chloroformyl reaction of hydrogen chloride and formaldehyde, and further, for an olefine polymerization and for a hydrocracking of heavy tar. In conventional methods, starting raw materials for these reactions are blown, in liquid or gas form, into an aqueous solution of zinc chloride catalyst at a temperature necessary for the reaction and at appropriate concentrations so as to contact the catalyst. Alternatively, the zinc chloride catalyst loaded on a solid support is used. For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 56-127324 describes a method for producing methyl chloride comprising a step of bringing zinc chloride on activated carbon into contact with dimethyl ether and hydrogen chloride wherein the active carbon is used as a support. In order that zinc chloride is actually loaded on solid support such as activated carbon or solid material, one method comprises steps of dissolving solid zinc chloride so as to obtain an aqueous solution of zinc chloride at an ordinary temperature, impregnating the solid support such as activated carbon or solid material so that the aqueous solution of zinc chloride is adsorbed on the surface of or in porous portion of the solid support, removing the aqueous solution of zinc chloride which has not been adsorbed on the solid support, and optionally evaporating excessive water by heating so as to produce the support loading zinc chloride in an appropriate amount for a reaction on the surface thereof. Another method comprises spraying or adding dropwise an aqueous solution of zinc chloride to a solid support moving in a fluid bed or a rolling device so as to obtain the mixture and then optionally evaporating excessive water by heating so as to produce the support loading zinc chloride on the surface thereof.